


Wipe Out

by jancyshorcrux (Jancyshorcrux)



Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Summer Camp, Fluff, Internalised Homophobia, Light Angst, M/M, Mentions of Mental Illness, Prank War, Pranking, Tooth Rotting Fluff, for like two seconds dw, loads of fluff, overuse of the word bra tbfh, summer camp!au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-06-23 05:16:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15599115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jancyshorcrux/pseuds/jancyshorcrux
Summary: “ “I think that may be a little too big for you,” he said. Isak was confused until he remembered he was currently clutching a bra in his hands. He laughed nervously and dropped it, extending a hand to greet Even.  “Hey, Even, I’m bra. I-I mean Hi, bra, I’m Even. I-I-I don’t know what I mean,” Isak finally said, his face redder than an apple. This boy was turning him into a stuttering mess. “He’s Isak,” Jonas saved him. If Isak thought Even’s smile was beautiful, it was nothing compared to his laugh. “Nice to meet you, bra,” Even said with a wink that had Isak swooning.//Or a summer camp!AU that I wrote for the SKAM Reverse Bang on tumblr.





	Wipe Out

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! I’m not too confident in this but lmk what you think. This is based off of an artwork by the insanely talented @art-vandeley On tumblr. Check them out there and on insta @_artvandeley Go give them a follow because they’re literally so talented. Like wow, I wish I could draw like that.
> 
> Also I’m going to the Bahamas tomorrow and will most likely not have WiFi and can’t use data so I’m posting this earlier than the date I was given to post my work

If there was one sure thing in Isak’s life, it was Lake Songsvann Summer Camp. Originally a place his father sent him once when he was 10 while his mother was in the midst of a particularly violent episode, it turned into a safe haven for the young boy over the years and provided a distraction from his destructive home life. Finally, at age 17, Isak was proud to gain the title of Counselor, a title he looked forward to gaining the minute he first stepped foot on the campground. 

He grabs his duffel bag and makes his way out of the car silently. His father comes around to meet him, carrying Isak’s other bag of luggage. The two never had a strong relationship, but they usually put up a front for his Mamma. Unfortunately, his Mamma couldn’t bring herself to come out of bed this morning so the usual two hour car ride was filled with tense silence rather than the usual cheerful banter. 

“Have a nice summer, son,” his father remarked, clapping Isak’s shoulder quickly. Isak was barely able to manage a curt nod before his father was already getting back in the car. Taking a couple deep breathes to steady his breathing, the teenager picked up his bags and surveyed the area. He let a smile takeover his face as he took in the familiar scenery: friends eagerly greeting each other after a year of being apart; the sparking blue lake; the hundreds of trees that surrounded the camp, acting as a sort of shelter from the outside world. 

“Issy K, my man!” Isak turned around at the sound of the familiar screechy voice. “Magnus, how’s it hanging, bro?”

The two exchanged a quick hug and Magnus was eager to relive his countless tales of girls he had hooked up with—tales that Isak no doubt knew were exaggerated ever so slightly. Soon after they were joined by their other friends, Mahdi and Jonas, and were all catching up as they made their way to one of the cabins designated for counselors. 

“Alright boys, enough chit chatting,” Jonas cut in. “We have to start planning pranks now if we want to have any chance of winning.”

The other three boys all hummed in agreement. Another perk of being a counselor was that you were able to take part in a prank war with Camp Maridalsvannet, a neighboring camp about five miles from Lake Sognsvann. The whole thing is generally kept a secret, with not even the camp officials knowing it occurs. Once you reach Counselor in Training status, the Counselors would fill you in on all the exact details and even let you help set up pranks. It was only when you were a counselor, however that you got to actually partake in prancing activities. 

“Jonas is right,” Mahdi agreed. “There’s been some legendary pranks in the past, we’ve got a lot to live up to.” All three boys agreed and started drafting a game plan until dinner was announced. 

###

It wasn’t until a week later that anything happened in regards to the prank war. Isak was abruptly awoken by a banging on the door to his cabin. The other three boys all groaned, not making any moves the open the door. Mahdi finally gave in once the banging became unbearable. On the other side were the female counselors: Eva, Noora, Vilde, and Chris. 

Mahdi opened his mouth as if to ask why the hell they insisted on waking them all up at 6 am but Chris pushed him out of the way before he could even get any words out. “Where’s our bras?” Sana said, a glare that could kill a man on the spot on her face. “Yeah, pervs. They’re all gone and we know you took them,” added Vilde. 

“What are you talking about?” Jonas muttered, still half asleep. 

Isak was fully awake now, realization setting in. Isak tried to interrupt everyone’s bickering, though he was not very successful. “Guys.” Nothing. “Guys.” Nothing. “Guys.” Nothing yet again. He grumbled a little to himself while he stood up and took a deep breath. 

“YO, IDIOTS!” 

A hush fell over the room, all eyes on the blonde boy. “Prank war ring any bells?” He asked. He watched looks of realization take over his friend’s features. “Fy faen,” Magnus muttered, earning a few hums in agreement. 

“First things first: find the bras. Second: get revenge,” Noora declared. 

##

Since it was so early, the counselors were able to set up a search party before the campers had to be up for the day’s scheduled activities, with Magnus seeming a bit over enthused about the objects that they were looking for. Twenty minutes into their search, Isak spotted a single red balloon on the outskirts of the woods. What was even more strange was the single hot pink bra attached to the string. 

He called everyone’s attention to it, causing the whole search party to gather at the edge of the woods. “Balloons?” asked a confused Eva. “Well at least that will make the search easier,” answered an equally confused Jonas. After taking count of how many bras each girl had brought (and effectively telling Magnus to stop giggling about a thousand times), the group split up with plans to meet back where they started in an hour. 

“Props to whoever did this because this is a pretty awesome first prank,” Jonas mused. Isak hummed in agreement, keeping a watchful eye out for any more balloons. So far the two of them hadn’t found anymore besides the first one at the edge of the woods. “Yeah,” agreed Isak. “But I think we can do better. Gotcha!” Isak spotted a blue balloon with a beige bra tied to it. 

As he approached the balloon, a deep voice startled him. “You really think you can do better than us? Because we’re pretty awesome.”

Grabbing the balloon, Isak turned to find where the mystery voice was coming from. He was vaguely aware of Jonas shooting some come back at the voice but Isak, frankly, was too distracted to even listen to the conversation going on. Mystery voice belonged to possibly the most beautiful beings he had ever seen in his 17 years of living. When he emerged from the water, mystery man was taller than Isak, an impressive feat in itself. His eyes crinkled up whenever he smiled, which Isak hoped he did a lot because an angel like that deserved to always be happy, and were the most beautiful shade of blue Isak had ever seen. He was brought out of his trance when he saw Angel Boy stick out his hand in greeting to Jonas. 

“I’m Jonas.”  
“Even, nice to meet my enemy.”

Even. Isak finally had a name to the face that would most likely haunt his dreams for the next few months. Even turned to face Isak and stuck out a hand. “I think that may be a little too big for you,” he said. Isak was confused until he remembered he was currently clutching a bra in his hands. He laughed nervously and dropped it, extending a hand to greet Even. 

“Hey, Even, I’m bra. I-I mean Hi, bra, I’m Even. I-I-I don’t know what I mean,” Isak finally said, his face redder than an apple. This boy was turning him into a stuttering mess. “He’s Isak,” Jonas saved him. If Isak thought Even’s smile was beautiful, it was nothing compared to his laugh. 

“Nice to meet you, bra,” Even said with a wink that had Isak swooning. “Anyway,” Even continued. “I wasn’t supposed to be here. I was just going for a quick morning swim, thought I’d be gone by the time you started searching.” Isak found that he didn’t mind that one bit. 

“Well, may the best camp win,” Even said with a nod, before turning and walking back towards his own camp. Once he was gone, Isak mentally slapped himself for even thinking of Even the way he had. He isn’t—can’t be gay. It’s not who he is and everyone would hate him if he was. He has to avoid Even at all costs. 

##

Well that was easier said than done. With the prank war in full swing, Isak and his friends were constantly having to go to Camp Maridalsvannett to execute their plans. Though he hasn’t had to actually interact with Even, he has had to catch glimpses of him from time to time. Isak felt like each time he saw Even, the taller boy got more handsome, meaning each time he saw Even, the shorter boy shoved himself deeper into the closet. It all came to a head on one fateful Thursday evening. 

Isak and Eva were on their way back from pulling a prank that involved copious amounts of dirt, whipped cream, and gummy worms. Eva wanted to head in for the night but the night was so beautiful, Isak opted for staying by a small lake in the woods and relaxing. 

The young boy had just closed his eyes to rest for a bit when the sound of a twig snapping brought him back to reality. 

“Who’s there?” he asked, heart racing and breath a bit heavy. 

“Sorry, bra. Didn’t mean to scare you.”

Isak knew that voice (it had practically haunted his dreams for the past month). As much as he hated himself for it, the younger boy couldn’t help the smile that started appearing on his face. 

“Sorry, I wasn’t really expecting to see anyone else out here,” mused Isak. 

“Mhm, I get that. I’ve started using this as a bit of a sanctuary myself. Taking care of all those children can be very taxing.”

“I know right! I love them, but they can be such brats.”

“Exactly! I’m pretty used to it though, have a little monster—sorry meant sister—at home.”

Somehow Even’s comment about having a sister led to the two to talking about nothing and everything. Isak learned that Even loves movies, wants to be a director, and absolutely despised red peppers (though he strangely has no problem with the green ones). Isak made sure they stayed close to safe topics—their interests, ages, favorite bands, etc. Even talked about his friends Adam, Mutta, Mikael, Elias, Yousef, and Sana, Elias’ little sister. In turn, Isak told Even about his fellow camp counselors as well. Isak wasn’t sure how he would react if the conversation strayed to their sexualities or relationship with their parents (two very unsafe topics, according to him). 

Even looked to his watch and frowned. “It’s almost 11,” he stated. “We better head back.” Isak felt himself deflate at that. While he was taking precautions to avoid developing a crush, he was enjoying talking to Even as a friend (a very attractive friend, at that).

“Ah, what a shame. Five more minutes?” Isak begged, doing his best to give Even his puppy dog eyes. The older boy laughed and shook his head. “Sorry, bra. Gotta get back to reality sometime.”

Isak frowned, but nodded nonetheless. The two stood up and started wiping the dust and excess leaves sticking to their clothes. 

“Well,” remarked Isak. “I guess this is where we go our separate ways.”

“What would you say if I asked to meet you here same time tomorrow?”

Isak blushed but smiled nonetheless. “I would say hell Yeah.”

Isak was 99% sure he saw a blush coating Even’s cheeks, but it was too dark to tell. “Well, it’s a date then. See you bra.”

##

Isak and Even kept this arrangement up every day. They would meet, same spot, same time, and just get to know each other better. Both agreed it was nice to take a break from their respective friend groups and just relax in the moonlight while listening to the sounds of nature. 

There were days where they talked about trivial things—their favorite foods, what they did that day—and there were days where they sometimes just laid in comfortable silence, enjoying each other’s presence. About two weeks into their arrangement, Even finally stepped into the territory that Isak seemed “Unsafe Conversation Topics”.

The two were laying in silence for a while when Even spoke up. 

“Isak?”  
“Yeah?”  
“I-I really trust you and you’ve grown to become one of my best friends.”

At this point, the two were laying on their sides and facing each other. 

“Me too, Ev. I’m really glad we got so close.”  
“I need to tell you something. It’s been bothering me that I’ve had to hide this from you.”  
“Don’t feel like you have to.”

Even took a deep breath and looked straight into Isak’s eyes. The younger boy was captivated by Even’s stare, finding it impossible to look away. 

“I’m bipolar.”

Isak processed the words for a bit, tossing and turning them in his head. He knew a small bit of info because of Magnus’ mother, but not too much. “So you’re, like, manic, right? And then you get super sad?”

Even nodded slightly, looking down. Isak wanted to see the beautiful smile grace Even’s face so he muttered a soft ‘hey’ to get his friend’s attention. Even looked back up and Isak smiled at him. 

“This doesn’t change anything, you’re still my friend. No matter what happens up here.” Isak punctuated his words by tapping Even’s forehead with his fingers gently. Even gave him one of the biggest smiles Isak has ever seen at that admission. 

The two stared at each other for a while, intense gazed upon one another. One second Even was dropping his gaze to Isak’s lips and the next, he was leaning forward. He quickly pecked Isak’s lips and pulled back, the kiss lasting half a second. The two boys looked at each other, eyes wide. 

Isak’s lips tingled, which he found funny considering Even’s lips barely touched his. Isak couldn’t deny himself any longer, though. He had been suppressing his feelings for Even for weeks now—been suppressing who he is for years now—and felt that he couldn’t deny it any longer. With the thought that the woods was his sanctuary, and that his secrets would live and die there, he gently placed a hand on Even’s face, leaning in slowly as if to test the waters. The two locked eyes and Even nodded, a tiny motion that wouldn’t even be noticeable had Isak not been so close to his face. 

Isak closed the distance between the two. Even wrapped an arm around his waist, flipping them over so that Isak was pinned beneath him. Now that the two started, neither could find the will to stop. It was like being in a desert for a week and finally stumbling across a source of water. Isak couldn’t believe he had been denying himself something so wonderful for so long. He felt tingles every place Even touched him, wanting this feeling to last forever. 

Even pulled away first, looking deep into Isak’s eyes. He frowned when he saw the tears forming threatening to fall in his friend’s eyes. “Issy, what’s wrong?”

A single tear fell down Isak’s face, which Even quickly wiped away. 

“I-I think I’m gay. Or, well, I know I am. But, Even, I’m so scared. No one knows. I’ve been hiding for so long. But kissing you, fuck, it makes me realize this is what I want. And I can’t suppress these feelings anymore, but my parents would kill me. My friends would hate me.”

Isak broke into quiet sobs and Eve sat the two up, pulling Isak into a tight hug. 

“Hey, hey, hey. Shh, it’s alright baby, let it out.”

Even soothed Isak for a few moments before he heard the sobs slowly decrease and then stop altogether. 

“Fy faen, you kiss me and the first thing I do is sob like a big baby,” muttered Isak, rubbing his eyes and sniffing. 

“Hey, I don’t mind. Although if my kissing was so bad that it made you cry, I gotta practice some more so that it doesn’t happen again.”

Both boys chuckled softly, looking down. 

“Again? Is there going to be a next time?”  
“If-if you would like there to be.”  
“I do. Fuck, I do. But I’m scared, Even. This is a part of me I’ve been hiding for so long, a part I still haven’t fully accepted.”  
“Hey, it’s okay. I’ll be here, every step of the way, until you learn to accept yourself for the perfect little angel that you are.”

##

Even stuck to his word and everyday made sure that Isak knew that what he was feeling was completely normal. Slowly but surely, the two opened up and moved onto the unsafe topics of conversation Isak feared with every bone in his body. But Even was always there to hold his hand and Isak held his right back. Isak held Even as the latter became a sobbing mess recounting the time he tried to take his own life. Even held Isak as the younger told the story of the first time his mother hurt him physically. 

Isak’s favorite moments were when they learned more about each other’s bodies. He loved figuring out how to make Even come undone beneath him, figuring out what spots you had to press on just right to turn Even into a puddle underneath him. 

Isak was so caught up in his newly blossoming relationship (was it a relationship? Had they crossed that line yet?) that he forgot all about the prank war. Unfortunately his friends noticed. 

“Bro, where have you been disappearing these past days?” Jonas asked one night when Isak came back into the room. “Yeah, you’ve been like, M.I.A every night. You haven’t even helped us prank the others in nearly a month!” Magnus screeched. 

Isak stuttered trying to come up with answers. As much as Even made him feel comfortable, he still hadn’t fully accepted himself and was definitely not ready to reveal his deepest, darkest secret to the boys. 

“Oh, ya know, just hanging in the woods. Relaxing after the stress of each day, dealing with the kids, ya know?”

The other three boys didn’t look convinced, Jonas especially, but nodded, letting it slide for now. Later that night, once Mahdi and Magnus fell asleep, Jonas peeked at Isak’s bed, noticing his friend was still awake. 

“Wanna smoke? I snuck a few joints in my bag,” Jonas propositioned. “Ehh,” said Isak, already getting out of bed. 

The two settled on the ground around the back of their cabin, making sure their spot was secluded enough that any camp officials would not notice the smoke. They passed the joint back and forth a few times in silence. Finally, Jonas was the one to break it. 

“Isak, you’ve been my best friend for years now. Why did you lie to me back there?”

Isak looked down, feeling nothing but guilt at Jonas’ words. 

“I-,” he started, but couldn’t find the proper words. Jonas just sat there quietly, waiting for Isak to gather the courage to speak. The latter took a deep breath. 

“I’ve kinda been seeing someone?”  
“Yo! My boy! Who is it?”  
“Guess.”

Jonas rolled his eyes. 

“Is it, Vilde?”  
“Vilde?! Nei! Nei, nei, nei,” Isak spluttered, but giggled nonetheless. 

“Is it that C.I.T, Emma? She’s got the hots for you bad, man?” 

Isak shivered, shaking his head. Emma was a year younger than them and was a counselor in training. She always seemed to find where Isak was hiding out, even when the young boy was taking great precautions to avoid them. 

“They’re, uh, they’re not from our camp.”

Jonas was quiet for a second and Isak was waiting for him to blow up. Instead, all the brown haired boy said was, “Well then why the fuck would you make me guess if I didn’t know them?”

The two laughed, the joint long burnt out. Isak resized that Jonas was his best friend, since diapers practically, and that his friend would love him no matter what. With this is mind, Isak plucked up enough courage to say, “H-his name is Even.”

Jonas nodded, looking up at the sky than back at Isak. “The boy who calls you ‘bra’?”

“Yes, that one,” Isak said with a roll of his eyes and a fond smile on his lips. 

“Well as long as he’s treating you right, I’m happy for you bro. But hey, maybe now that you have an in, you can get the scoops on what pranks are coming our way.”

##

A week before camp was about to end, Even and Isak once again found themselves at “their spot”.

The two had just gotten out of the lake and were sitting next to each other in nothing but their underwear. Even was so hot that Isak couldn’t believe he had been denying himself the privilege of checking out guys for so long now. 

“Like what you see, bra?”  
“Yeah, I do.”

Isak found himself straddling Even’s hips, placing his hands on each side of the boy’s face. 

“Even,” he started. “What happens after summer?”

“Well, I can feel safe again without impending pranks threatening me every second of every day,” he said, raising his eyebrows and smirking in the way that both infuriated Isak and made him fond as hell. 

“I meant us, you big dork.”

Even raised his right hand, placing it in Isak’s hair and running his fingers through the soft curls. “Well, I start university at UiO and you’re gonna be a little, teeny, tiny third year,” he smirked. Isak smacked the hand in his hair. 

“I’m two inches shorter than you, asshole.”

“In all seriousness, I don’t want this to end. This is the most normal I have felt in years,” admitted Even. Isak smiled, placing a kiss on the boy’s lips before muttering, “Me, too.”

“It’s going to be hard. We’re both going to be so busy,” Even warned. 

“I know,” agreed Isak. “And we may not see each other for days at a time.”

“We may fight.”  
“But think about all the great makeup sex.”

Even gasped dramatically. “Did the Isak Valtersen just say the ‘s’ word?!”

Isak blushed but laughed. “Fuck you,” he groaned. Even loved to take the piss out of Isak because the younger boy was always so dirty and vocal when it came to sex, but was too embarrassed to talk about it afterword. 

“What do you say we practice right now?” Even asked. 

##

The time had come for the annual “Prank War Bonfire”. Both camps involved would meet in the woods for a final farewell and to decide who would be victorious. 

Isak was nervous as all hell because he decided he wanted to come out to everyone tonight. Even assured him he didn’t have to if he didn’t want to but Isak claimed he was tired of living a lie for so long. 

Isak and his friends waited for the counselors from Maridalsvannett in the woods, gathering sticks for a fire. When the others arrived, Isak searched the group for his boyfriend. Yeah, that’s right, they upgraded to the term boyfriend. And Isak only freaked out about the word twice, a new personal record, thank you very much. When he caught Even’s eye, he smiled widely waving a little, much to the confusion of his fellow counselors. 

Once everyone had introduced themselves, a heated debate soon arose as to who would be the victors of the “Great Prank War of 2017”. Even caught Isak’s eye and motioned with his head to the right, indicating they head to their usual spot. Their fellow counselors were so busy that none of them, bar Jonas noticed to two slip away. Jonas caught his best friend’s eye and attempted a wink, which ended up looking more like he had something stuck in his eye, but Isak got the implication all the same. 

Once at their spot, Even sat down, pulling Isak into his lap. 

“This has been one hell of a summer,” Even stated. 

“I’ll say,” Isak’s agreed. “Who knew that bras could lead to meeting the man of your dreams.” Isak was so caught up in the feel of Even’s arms around him that he didn’t even notice the words that left his lips. 

“What did you just say?” Even asked, his tone teasing. Isak groaned, hiding his face in his boyfriend’s neck. 

“No, I want to hear it!” Even demanded. 

Isak pulled his head out of Even’s neck and looked into his eyes, murmuring, “You are the man of my dreams.” 

Even surged forward and kissed Isak, grabbing his waist tightly and kissing with such force that Isak wondered if his lips would be bruised afterwords. 

“You’re the man of my life, Isak,” Even said, a bit breathless from their previous kissing. 

Isak was far from fixed. The boy still had to come out to the rest of the world, had to face his parents when he got home. He still had more issues than Vogue to work out, but with Even by his side giving nonstop support, he felt that anything was possible. The two stood up before things got too heated and decided that they had been gone long enough. “Ready, baby?” Even asked, offering a hand to the man of his life. Isak smiled, taking Even’s hand and leading the way back to their friends, ready to take on the world with the man of his dreams by his side.

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah, that was something. Not really sure if it was a good or bad something but it’s something. Kudos and comments are greatly appreciated. Hell I’ll even take bad comments as long as they tell me how to improve my writing. Love you all. 
> 
> Check me out on tumblr: @jancyshorcrux


End file.
